Usuario discusión:AkatsukiJewel
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 00:38 11 abr 2010 Hola ^^ ¿Eres la chica que comentó en mi deviant en D.A.? Je, je: Soy Marina101 (MarineMania en D.A. X3). Bienvenida a Poke Espectaculos, la wikia (La wikia loca iba a decir, pero si no me mata "alguien" llamada Kristal/Hikari kat/Kotokarii ^w^') de las pokénovelas (Novelas o historias sobre Pokémon). Aunque la mitad de los usuarios se van a un chat siempre y por eso faltan muchas personas ^^' Pero, bueno...: Que pases buenos tiempos en PE :3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 11:37 11 abr 2010 (UTC)) Bienvenida ! =D Hola, Aliciaa! asdf e.e mensaje rutinario d administradora a usuario nuevo x3 hehe, uuenu kería darte la bienvenida a la wiki aunke marina se m adelantó x333 i... sorry x lo k t voi a preguntar... esk soii despistada i a veces no presto muuxa atención... pero... vos tenés alguna pknovela? xD LoL sii la tenés, sorry, no m di cuuenta x3 esk últimamente entran muuxos usuarios nuevos (= well, xauuuu!! k pases uuenos momentoooss!! (ahhh... marina ia t lo dijo pero faltaba ioo x3) *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 02:37 20 abr 2010 (UTC) X3 Sí, aquí es Hikari kat pero para acortar le dicen Kat, Hikari, Kristal y (Tenía que decirlo X3) Esperanza :3 Es que aquí nos llamamos de todos modos ^w^ A mí me llaman Mar, Marina, Marinela (Eso me lo dice una que yo me sé), etc. X3 En la página de usuario puedes poner cosas de tí, tus dibujos, tus artículos... Todo lo que quieras *w* Aquí no solo puedes crear pokénovelas, sino también personajes y... Eh... Más cosas X3 En el Museo de Arte puedes colgar tus dibujos aunque no sean de Pokémon sin necesidad de artículo ^w^ Si necesitas mi ayuda (O quieres hablar conmigo ^w^), suelo estar en el chat, pero nunca en unas páginas llamadas xats (Soy la única que no va X3 Si quieres hablar con otros usuarios ve allí, ya que se pasan la mayor parte de su vida ahí XP) :3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 13:33 20 abr 2010 (UTC)) Sí... Suele estar así X3 El xat es una página solo creada para hablar. No me gusta porque no paran de pelearse y decir cosas... bueno... X3 Para crear un artículo debes ir a la página de inicio de PE y poner el nombre de tu artículo en una cajita que hay debajo de las palabras "Crea una pokenovela o un articulo:". Después, le das a crear y ya puedes empezar :3 Arriba del editor, hay muchos botones y cada uno es para una cosa diferente. El primero es para poner el texto en negrita. El segundo para poner el texto en cursiva. El tercero es para poner enlaces a artículos de Poke Espectaculos. Por ejemplo: GoldenShipping. El cuarto es para poner enlaces a otras páginas web. Ejemplo: http://www.deviantart.com/#. Para que la gente sepa que página es esa, solo tienes que darle de nuevo al cuarto botón, poner un link, poner un espacio y poner el nombre de la página. Ejemplo: Deviant Art. El quinto es para poner el Texto en titular. El sexto es para poner el link a una imagen de esta página que ya esté en el registro de archivos de Poke Espectaculos. Ejemplo: Archivo:Sprite de Pinkie.png. El séptimo es para añadir un link a un archivo multimedia que, al igual que las imágenes, ya esté en el registro de archivos. El octávo es para añadir alguna fórmula matemática. Ejemplo: 9x10=90 (O tonterías por el estilo X3 Aunque también se puede usar para hacer la letra bonita :3). El botón nueve sirve para pasar del formato wiki. Ejemplo: ...Y se lanzó al vacío (No hay mucha diferencia X3). El botón diez sirve para poner tu firma. Ejemplo: --.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 09:27 25 abr 2010 (UTC) El once sirve para poner la línea horizontal. Así: ---- El doce sirve para añadir imágenes y el trece para añadir vídeos. Eso es todo lo que debes saber para hacer un artículo sencillo :3 Luego hay otras utilidades como la de cambiar el color de la letra, añadir color de fondo, formato de letras, caracteres especiales, etc. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 09:27 25 abr 2010 (UTC)) Akatsukiiiiiiii x3 Te iba a escribir hace mucho pero se me olvido x3 Veo que Marina ya te explico todo (Ella es administradora y burocrata) asi quee... Nu se xP Te vi ayer en el chat x3 llegastes en mal momento xD Buenoop... Ahora te explico como colocar algunas otras cosas x3 Para poner el texto en mini (asi como este x3 tienes que colocar esto: -ejemplo de texto- Y para colocarlo en grande (como esto xD) tienes que colocar: esas cositas que dicen big x3 Tambien hay otros parametros (left, right, center, sub, underline, etc) asi que si necesitas que te explique como colocarlos me avisas x3 Igual te puedo ayudar a darle wikiformato a tu siggy =DD •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 17:43 25 abr 2010 (UTC) hahaha xD sí! sé lo del perfume xddd se llama black star, hahaha i una canción con tu nombre!! hahaha, sólo k inglés x3 uuenuu i cuál es tu canción favorita d la avril?¿ xD la míia es "My Happy Ending" i aká te paso un link, d un xat k mee icee, x si kerés entrar a aablar alguna vez los d pkespectaculos están casi toos xdd podrías conocerlos más este es el xat xdd uueno, speero k aagas una novela, haha seguro k será mui uuena ;P xauuu!!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 22:10 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Ah! i graxx x lo d mi firmaa ^^ esk io no sabíaa k significaba "siggy" pero le preguntée a kriistaal en el msn i mee dijoo k era signature xdd uueno t voii a enseñar a aacer una xdd pareece difícil pero en realidad cuuando le agarrás la manoo es facilito xdd mirá, primero tenés k ir a Preferencias x3. Entonces ahíi, en el luugar paraa poner la firmaa, o sea, en "Su apodo (para firmas)" tenés k poner el código k ahora te paso. Pero primero, dale click al cuadradito al lado d "Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)". O sea, seleccioná esa casilla xd i dsps tenés k poner un códiigo en el espacio para el nick, k es este: i akí el nick k kiieras k enlace a tu usuario (podés poner algún signo para separar el usuario d la discuu, io uso este: ≈) Nick k enlace a tu discusión i uueno, ahí ia te saldría la firma en negritaa xdd los colores los tenés k sacar d Ayuda:Paleta de colores, para la fiirma tenés k poner algún nombre d ahí, x ejemplo "Red", "HotPink", "Blue" etc... i lo d los nicks, es para k aaciendo click en ellos puedas ir a tu usuario i discu respectivamente (uueno eso es obvio u_uU hahaha xD) i luuego d k pongas too eso, vas aciaa abajo d la página i das click en guardar xd creo k dice guardar... x3 uueno uueno, espero k aiias entendiidoo k soi pésima xa explicar hehehe i si necesitás aiiudaa con los códigos, decimee ;P tmbn, cuuando vayas a ediitar, hay un botón k diice "Fuente", si le das click podés ediitar en otro editor, uuenuu, vos podés editar en el k t parezca más fácil... pero para algunos códigos, necesitás cambiar la fuente k t aparece cuando vas a editar xdd trankii k too se aprende ;P uuenoo xauu!! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 18:30 27 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: No sée si tee dijee peroo akí esk mee llaman d tantas maneras xD asíi k me podés deciir Haru, Haruka, Alex/Alexia, Cari, Avril... hehehe, iwaal en mi usuario lo explica xdd uuenuu bye!! Holaa xd Hello xd, conque akatsuki he? xdd, weno, quisiera conocerte mas, me atrajo ese nick que te as puesto, por sierto esta guay xd,, que estes bien saludos~*Jc*~ 12:48 30 abr 2010 (UTC) jaja ^^ Perdon por tardar en contestar, tuve un alarga semana de examenes ^^, ya me gustaria coinsidir con tigo o.o ves naruto eso significa que eres de las personas que busco ^^ ya te dare mas detalles cuando hablemos saludos nueva amiga ^^ que estes bien--~*Jc*~ 17:41 27 may 2010 (UTC) Holaaa ^^ Quisiera hablar de esto por msn ^^ ya le comente todo a hikari ayer.. este es mi msn ( jc_94_4@hotmail.com ) Agregame pliiiss saludos~*Jc*~ 13:32 6 jun 2010 (UTC) y me persinaje favorito es Naruto, aunque me gusta kakashi y sasuuu xD y pain de akatsuki molaa *.* besos La borre y no la pienso volver a escribir ¬¬ Aun tienes permiso pero solo te aviso que borre esa cosa que solia ser una historia dramatica ¬¬ Pero conserva el titulo inicial n_n Y nada de hentai/PG-13 por que sabes que esas escenas las saque de lugares raros u.u Y noo!!! xD No pongas que Rukya tuvo un hijo -..- Eso lo puedes adelantar a la siguiente entrega o algo asi xD Te contestaria por msn pero se me cerro y no quiere abrir ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 18:16 12 jun 2010 (UTC) PromNomMomWTF -..- Ya te dije todo por deviantart! xD Y que Deidara se llame Hayato n_n Pero para cambiar todo lo de naruto si estas perdida xD ahi voy a reirme de lo que vas a inventar x3 Ah y... Es el segundo titulo -..- ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 19:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) kayy Y agregale la parte de las preguntas simples con respuestas faciles xD Es que sino quedaria muy corto el capitulo.. No see!!! agregale relleno .-. ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 00:06 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Me llamo Paula y vengo a preguntarte dos cosas #¿Quieres ser mi amiga? #¿Te gustaria salir en mi nueva novela como una de las tres musas? (las otras dos serian Kristal/Hikari y Marina101)-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 20:00 13 jun 2010 (UTC)Accelfcolori =) Bien!! Esque la novela es muy fantasiosa y queria que hubiera tres musas...y no se me ocurria quien iba a ser la tercera y pense: Ya esta!! Podria preguntarle a la buena amiga de Kristal. Y si, me gusta mucho, mi favorita es teto-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 21:29 13 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori =J uuenuu, tenés k poner el nombre del color en inglés x3 así como "red" "pink" "blue" "green"... están en la paleta d colores todos cualkier cosa si no t sale, podés editar esta página, cambiás la fuente (apretando el botón "Fuente") i después, copiás el código d mi firma, x ejemplo, i cambiás los links, los colores i los nicks x3 espero k t sirva n.n i podés decirme miku x3 esk ahora me diiceen así xk mi vocaloid favoriitaa es miku hatsune x3 pero me diiceen miku h xk karen (una usuaria) es miku zatsune (le decimos miku z x33) xaauuu!! =) ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 22:05 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Pues nu lo se Pero creo que ira de criaturas uunicas en su especie X3 Bueno, tienen que salvar el mundo y tal y cual....Necesito un romance para ti(un enamorado) cual quieres que sea?-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 00:29 14 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Haha =P Mmm... creo k seríiaa World Is Mine, la versión d mikuu x3 Laa veerdad muucho no scucho la múusica d vocaloid, hehe I otra k me guusta es Servant Of Evil d leen Ehm... ii la d Daughter Of Green d mikuu tmbn me guusta Rip=Release d luuka i la vooz d guumi es re linda x3 d meiikoo... creo k no he scuxaado k me acuerde x ciiertoo... hablando d canciones, sabés tocar algún instrumento?¿ *w* x3 a míi me guustaría aprender a tocar guitarra (mi abuelo sabía, pero x desgracia, falleció así k no me puede enseñar), batería i piano x3 son mis instrumentoos favoritos lol ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 00:30 14 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: la historia esa k es d kriis, k la estás reescribiendo, parece interesante x3 Wollyyy Hola me llamo marce =3 dime Rin Eipam, mi canción favorita de vocaloid es adolescense de rin y len, tambien me gusta servant of evil y el polka, me gustaria ser amigas, byeeeeee *Rin Eipam* 00:57 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Oki X3 NPI de quien tendra kris........pero nose si ponerle a Deidara o comosellame...-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 01:13 14 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Grax ^^ k uueno k t guste x3 i mi sueño es tocar la guitarra!! *w* x suerte mi tía sabe algo -mi madre no se acuerda ¬w¬- i creo k me puuede enseñar un poco x3 hehe, aká en clase d música no nos aacen tocar ningún instrumento -aunke creo k mandaron algunos... i vamos a ver si aprendemos, pero son raros i ninguno d los k me gustan ¬____¬- i sí, la kriiss x cómo escribe no parece d es@s k escriben "profundo" x3 pero a ver k se trajo xddd ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 01:16 14 jun 2010 (UTC) bien el eipam viene de uno de mis pokémon favoritos, aipom, solo como vocaloid es japones y aipom se dice en japones "eipam" decidi ponerle asi, y el polka seria el de rin, porque solo e escuchado ese y gracias por el link *Rin Eipam* 01:17 14 jun 2010 (UTC) A mí también me castigan mucho X3 Esta semana me han castigado nada más y nada menos que... ¡¡¡'5 veces'!!! Y dos fueron en el mismo día ^w^' Siempre me castigan sin hacer nada TwT Por culpa de mi hermano D: Hoy me han quitado el castigo, pero temporalmente X3 Solo tengo un rato en el ordenador >3 A no ser que use mi ingenio para conseguir más tiempo :3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 16:37 14 jun 2010 (UTC)) haha xdd no, cantamos a veces, pero estuudiiamos los instrumentoos i los tipos d voces, ritmos, i la música en sí hehe xdd es medio aburrido pero x suerte no la tengo baja lol haha, i sí, la kriis nunca terminó una novela x33 uuenoo... qreo k podría aaprender a tocar la guitarra x3 aunke sea d oídoo lol hehe, nos vemoos ^^ ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 17:44 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Te matare sabes? xD Lol claro que lo se!!!! Lo anunciaron esta mañana por TV Tokyo!!! -.- Estoy al tanto >=3 Pronto tendre a mi Chibi Miku BRS y se casara con mi Chibi Itachi (Despues de todo los dos usan ropa negra y tienen el pelo negro xD) [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'✖' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] ✖']] 00:40 20 jun 2010 (UTC) haha x3 sí, son gemelas d firma x3 ii respeectoo a las novelas, no tienen k ser necesariamente d pkmn... puueden ser d lo k kiieras, ni sikiera tiene k desarrollarse en el mundo pkmn ni incluir a los pokés x3 suuerte con tu novela n.n '↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 21:49 20 jun 2010 (UTC) jeweeeeeeeeel una cosa... La "Kari" de Pokeespectaculos soy yo... ¿Acaso me localizaste en el deviantart?! --Miku Z. 19:27 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ola ola kisiera saver si te interesa estar en mi novela si kieres pasate por mi discucion y deja tus dato ya de antemano muxas graciaslucarizard 22:23 12 jul 2010 (UTC) x3 1. Agregame a los watchers en el devi y yo te agrego en los mios :3 2. Justamente casi asesino a mi Flareon O-O 3. Te puedo agregar al msn? 4. Quieres ser mi amiga¿? [[Usuario:Karena-z56|Mikuz -chan x3 Love Gizamimi Pichu <3]] 18:19 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Por que no puedes hacer algo mas normaal T-T Baaka. xD Shateki es ninfomada??? O_O no voy a escribir lemmon/ecchi/hentai me oyes -w- Bueno... En lo demas esta bien xD Pero trata de no ser tan... poetica? baaka! xD Lol, no hay muchos angeles o dioses y el titulo es exacto: Age of Spirits... Hablando del titulo, aca esta: Archivo:Age_Of_Spirits.png Por ahora... Recuerda que aun no tengo el CS6 para el diseño D: Y aca estan los personajes que faltan (por si se te ha olvidado alguno x3) La mayoria son dioses o angeles *Towi Namu *Shonen Ahkimari *Ichiai Gowten *Motamaru Imade *Denshi Kuramoto *Key Nemewsike *Angellion *Eva *Demon Master *Icce Nyu *Shite *Daisuki (Daisuke... xD) *Willow *Past *Future *Lovrina & Kavrina *Cenebi Nyyy x3 Faltan aun los terciarios!!! xD Tienes mucho trabajo =H x3 ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 17:15 15 ago 2010 (UTC)